


Борьба (Fighting by emilyenrose)

by Miarra



Series: Memory [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс не может спать, когда к нему прикасаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Борьба (Fighting by emilyenrose)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464898) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> Небольшая зарисовка в продолжение к фанфику [Память](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3129077). По авторской характеристике — флафф на грани трэша. С тентаклями.

Джеймс вздрагивает, проснувшись в темноте, тяжело дышит и не может расслабить мышцы.

Он разбудил Стива — тот шевелится рядом.

— Плохой сон?

— Мм, — отвечает Джеймс.

Стив лежит неподвижно, а затем говорит:

— Со мной тоже бывает.

Такие разговоры, тихие и серьезные, они ведут только в темноте. В темноте Джеймс набирается решимости и задает вопросы, которые терзают его больше всего: обычно о словах из записной книжки, оставшихся от человека, которым он должен был быть. В темноте Стив делает эти свои короткие признания, и гордость в них сплетается с нервозностью: он не боится, нет, он никогда не был трусом, но не выносит, когда его жалеют. Может быть, он откровенен с Джеймсом как раз потому, что тот не в том положении, чтобы кого-нибудь жалеть.

— Мне снится… — говорит Стив (начав рассказывать, он заставляет себя закончить — всегда, несмотря ни на что), — война и еще… как я дрался до нее. И после. Локи в Австрии в 44-м. Ерунда, если подумать. — Он останавливается. Затем продолжает. — А тебе, наверное, снятся они, да?

Им обоим не надо уточнять, кто такие «они».

Джеймс некрасиво, лающе смеется. Под ним трясется матрас. Стив замирает. Они не прикасаются друг к другу — Джеймс не может спать, когда к нему прикасаются.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Я не хотел…

…смеяться. Он никогда этого не хочет (и все же порой на него находит из ниоткуда: он сидит у себя в квартире, согнувшись над своей — своего второго я — записной книжкой, и смеется, и смеется, жутким образом не в силах остановиться).

Вот что ему снится: он лежит на кровати, на такой же, как эта, настоящей кровати с одеялами и подушками. Комната в тени. Постепенно ему становится ясно — тень живая, и что-то смотрит на него из нее. Он не встает с кровати, потому что тень уже повсюду. Он лежит. Смотрит. Ждет. Вскоре она дотягивается до него. Невидимыми пальцами срывает одеяло. Он обнажен. Внезапно он понимает, что надо было попытаться убежать, и пробует встать. Темные кольца уже тянутся к нему: хватают за щиколотки, икры, бедра, живот, запястья и плечи… и, конечно же, одно толстое и мощное — за левую руку. Их прикосновения никак не ощущаются: они сделаны словно из дыма, но удерживают его, как сталь.

Джеймс борется с ними.

Но это еще не кошмар.

Он бьется в хватке тени и не может вырваться; он знает, что она смотрит на него. Надо было драться раньше. Надо было попытаться убежать. (Он пытался как-то раз, когда видел тот же сон раньше — не получилось.) Тень удерживает его на месте и смотрит. Он вырывается, слезы текут по лицу, и голос в голове произносит: «Перестань бороться».

Он знает, что голос принадлежит тени, но не знает, как он попал ему в голову.

Это тоже еще не кошмар.

«Перестань бороться»,— опять говорит тень. Все новые кольца тянутся из темноты и сворачиваются вокруг кровати, удерживая его. Они укутывают его, полностью закрывают, он в гробу из дыма. Темнота опускается перед глазами. Он кричит, зовет на помощь, но сам себя едва слышит. «Перестань бороться», — снова раздается отовсюду и из ниоткуда, а затем…

…затем тень теряет терпение и проникает в него — прочная, как сталь, она с силой открывает его рот и скользит внутрь; ее отростки оборачиваются вокруг бедер, члена, пробираются под яйца. Это сводит с ума: это унизительно. «Перестань-перестань-перестань-перестань бороться»,— шепчет голос, и…

(это все еще не кошмар)

…Джеймс сдается.

Он обмякает в хватке чудовища, чувствуя его жуткое удовлетворение. Оно начинает скользить внутри него, везде, продеваясь сквозь вены и переплетаясь с нервами, прикасаясь к каждому кусочку тела, пока он…

И нет, нет, нет, это все еще не кошмар.

Кошмар в том, насколько ему _хорошо_.

Наверное, это эротический сон. То, что видит вместо эротических снов такой человек, как он. Джеймс не уверен до конца, что знает, каким должен быть секс. Он помнит поцелуи — в расплывчатых, рваных воспоминаниях о том, кем он был раньше; и недавние, со Стивом, яркие, незабываемые... Но не это. Не секс.

Он не знает точно, как это должно быть. Но уверен, что не так.

Он пересказывает свой сон, почти все время запинаясь. 

Ему кажется, что так будет честно: Стив же рассказывает ему о своих кошмарах. Стив хочет знать — поэтому он и сказал «тебе, наверное, снятся они». Джеймс доверяет Стиву: иногда (часто) для этого нужно прикладывать сознательное усилие, но со временем становится все проще. Первый раз, когда они спали в одной кровати, Джеймс дремал урывками по двадцать минут. А в последнее время иногда получается нормально поспать по три или четыре часа.   
На задворках сознания крутится мысль о том, что теперь-то Стив, может быть, поймет, как ошибся. С ним, с Джеймсом. Что бы ни происходило, по мнению Стива, между ними. И если поймет... Что ж. Это тоже кажется честным. Стив имеет право знать. 

Поначалу Стив молчит. Джеймс лежит неподвижно. 

Наконец Стив произносит:

— Эй.

Это значит «посмотри на меня». Джеймс перекатывается. В глазах Стива отражается слабый отблеск света уличной лампы. На щеке остался след от подушки. На лице задумчивое выражение, которое затем (у Джеймса неплохое ночное зрение) становится упрямым.

  
— Я попробую кое-что, — говорит Стив. 

Не «могу ли я попробовать». Вот это Джеймсу и нравится в Стиве. Может быть, как раз это ему нравится больше всего.

 

Стив протягивает левую руку и ловит его правое запястье. Джеймс смотрит на него без выражения. Это и есть то, что он собирался попробовать? Стив морщит лоб и кладет руку так, что их пальцы скрещиваются. Джеймс безотчетно поднимает бровь. Порой такое случается, когда он с людьми, которые ему нравятся: его лицо лучше знает, что сказать, чем он сам. 

Стив смеется при виде его гримасы. Накрывает другой рукой металлическую левую ладонь (и что, теперь они держатся за руки? Этого хотел Стив?), а затем очень медленно надавливает, пуская в ход всю свою чудовищную суперсолдатскую силу. Руки Джеймса оказываются прижаты к постели по обе стороны от головы, и пальцы Стива переплетаются с его собственными. Стив перебрасывает ногу через бедро Джеймса. Прижимает собой. Смотрит из тени.

У Джеймса перехватывает дыхание.

— Вот так, — говорит Стив. — Так правильно?

Джеймс смотрит на него снизу вверх, и думает... думает...

 — Ты можешь... — говорит он.

Заметив, что руки Стива начинают расслабляться, он крепко сжимает их. «Нет, пожалуйста».

— Что? 

— Ты можешь меня поцеловать? — просит Джеймс. 

Они целуются. Джеймс закрывает глаза — только губы и язык, и он чувствует, какой Стив сильный на нем, как уверенно он его держит. Когда они разрывают поцелуй, Стив роняет голову к плечу Джеймса. 

— Я с тобой, — говорит он, все еще прижимая руки Джеймса к постели. — Ты в безопасности. Я с тобой.

— Черт, — откуда-то из сознания Джеймса поднимается опьянение, и он не задумывается, откуда именно. Он не открывает глаза. Он цепляется за Стива. 

И на какой-то миг в темноте, в безопасности, пока Стив держит его и дышит ему в шею, он перестает бороться.


End file.
